Split Decision
by nickkandbj
Summary: This story takes place right before S9 shocking ender..but different. . Can Calzona stay together despite all their hardships or Will AZ fall for Lauren, a new Peds doctor ?will Callie fight to keep their marriage afloat or be distracted by someone new? Some scenes from show mixed with an alternate reality outside hospital. Some or all of GSM characters will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION:**

The still of night was upon Seattle. A peaceful bed if for only a minute...as a the blaring sound of a pager goes off in. A hand reaches reaches out...grabbing incessantly in a feverish manner, finally grabbing onto the square case to bring it closer for a visual. The numbers on display read out *911

Damn, of all the nights to be on-call Arizona thought...as she was already exhausted..her wife , also a very talented surgeon briefly lifted up, only to be told it was not her being paged to which she fell directly back to bed. Arizona struggled to mentally focus briefly , then as she was already at the edge of the bed reached to manually place her leg on the floor. Her good leg, that is...a surgeon with one leg was assuredly not a first... but the only in employment probably in Seattle at Sloan Grey Memorial. She quickly fitted her partial stump into her prosthetic and rose to grab her scrubs. A quick glance at her Fossil watch on the nightstand let her know that 2:30 am meant she was going to be ridiculously early for her morning shift.

She leaned over to kiss her wife's cheek. By the time she arrived back at the apartment that they shared, Callie Torres would already be in another state on a Orthopedic consult for the NFL regarding her research on artificial cartilage. A part of her wanted Callie to stay...they hadn't had much luck when it came to being apart, even for a little while...no matter how hard they tried , it seemed as if Fate was against them. But she had no time to ponder life's cruel momentum at the moment...

hours later...

Arizona Robbins, head of Pediatrics at Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital... yeah just glancing down at the name tag. Just in case I'm wondering what the hell I'm still doing here. It had already been a long day and technically it wasn't even 8am. Her legs walked in an automated route to the cafeteria. The sound of grinding coffee beans and muted voices were merely white noise to the day's routine in Arizona's head. The sound of a coffee cup hitting the counter briefly registering in her mind, and she reflexively grabs the cup. This was probably her fourth since last night and god knows when she was going to get home. Removing the lid, she begins to pour the almighty sugar granules into the dark liquid. Sugar...yes she definitely needed sugar with her caffeine.

She hears a feminine voice near her ear, saying _"I'm Lauren_." She turns around , confused, to come face-to-face with a unfamiliar doctor, that much was obvious by their matching white lab coats. Fumbling, she mutters.. "_oh, ok...hi_", and she turns around and finishes her coffee preparation...that sure was a weird way to introduce yourself, she thought.

This time the woman's voice becomes a little more insistent, "_No, I meant as in I'm Lauren, my name is on the side of that coffee cup that you're putting way too much sugar in..."_ Arizona shifts the cup around and sees that she has in fact grabbed the wrong cup. At that same time, another cup hits the counter with 'Arizona' emblazoned on the side in black sharpie marker.

The new doctor walks up and slightly shoulders her way in front of Arizona.."_Oh this is you, huh, well now I guess it's me"_ and raises the cup to her lips and drinks it. Arizona stares in disbelief...well look at this bitch...Shocking green eyes meet brilliant blue ones, the new doctor allows her eyes to drift over the blonde's face, her lips, with a cocky grin spreading across her face..."_Well, I hope I see you around.._." And with that, just as quickly as this mystery woman had appeared, she was gone, leaving Arizona staring at the back of her head as she disappeared into the 8am crowd.

Arizona stared after the new blonde doctor in a bit of a daze. She had been on-call for the last 48, but she was pretty sure that she would have remembered a face like that in the halls. Glancing down at her coffee, the name Lauren stared back at her. The exchange had happened so fast, Arizona hadn't had time to glance at her lab coat to see her specialty. But, she hadn't missed how the woman held her gaze just a few seconds longer than normal when she had said hope to see you around and the appreciative smile that played across her mouth. Had that meant something, or was she just tired?

Probably the latter, shaking her head Arizona continued to the elevator to begin her rounds. At the ding of the bell, double doors open and she is faced with the brightly colored halls of the Pediatrics ward. Her dimpled smile stuck out at the murals of the safari animals and balloons. Her tiny humans were what drove her out of bed each morning. Her constant need for perfection and excellence wasn't just for her own ego, but a desire to give these children here at Grey Sloan Memorial the best care current medicine can provide. Lives were held in the balance on her every decision. A parent's dreams and hopes were either shattered or renewed based on at times a 'gut instinct''.

In some cases like today, she was expected to perform miracles. A baby boy was here for a once-in-a-lifetime surgical facial reconstruction. Not only did he have a cleft lip and nose plastics repair, this child's pre-frontal cortex portion of his brain was literally on the outside rather safely encased within the skull. This case was so rare, GSM had contracted a Neurospecialist whiz to assist the head of Peds over the next several days.

Avery had handpicked Dr. Boscoe, or something similar as Arizona had been fading in and out during the grand speech last week about her esteemed colleagues arrival. Her mind was lost in streaming thought as she rounded the corner to the NICU, and into her office. Each day, she felt like she was making some headway into the mountain of files currently residing on her desk, but she's swear it continued to double. After discharging a few lucky patients, and revizing the rest for an alternate plan of care, her brief peace was interrupted by her pager blaring. Jackson Avery was buzzing her into the consult room A.

Jackson was discussing treatment details with the one and only, Lauren Boswell, just as Arizona rounded the corner. Lauren hearing someone entering the room turned to face the door. It was like a shock in Arizona's stomach as her eyes settled on the turning form in front of her.

Time stopped as she watched honey blonde hair cut into a sleek bob bounce to reveal a familiar profile...her coffee mishap was also her new partner?...shock and then pleasant surprise arcs through Lauren's thoughts as she sees its her mystery blonde from this morning. Then it happened again, just like this morning-those eyes so impossibly green and hazel in the center-locked onto hers and that same knowing grin.

_ "Arizona_", Lauren's quick but excited reply came as Avery was just about to do introductions. Arizona flashed a dimpled smile as she stood like a deer caught in headlights for a brief couple of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Author's note:**

**As mentioned in that eloquent review, no I will not be "regurgitating" the last two episodes word for word. But, I don't know about you guys...but I need a little more to really understand why**

**Arizona ended up in that on-call room with Lauren. I need a re-wind to try to dissect possible motives , thoughts, inner decisions...it's like we were rushed to a conclusion that was life-altering for Calzona but supposed to believe that in two days, Arizona just decided to throw her marriage away... **

**But, Good people make mistakes too, so we'll just kinda backtrack. There will be some real scenes from the show mixed with an alternate reality outside of the hospital..just be patient. As far as their marriage, I wanna shake the tree a lil bit but I don't know how hard.**

**It won't be purely positive Laura/Az but I can't deny the attraction there ...(might be personal...Hilarie Burton..the only reason I watched One Tree Hill long ago.) This is just a quick update, and filler to the change in location..more later...Anyways, carrying on with your regularly scheduled programming...**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Miami (Bienvenido a Miami)

Luckily, the plane ride had been shorter than she remembered...before long Callie heard the pilot giving the instructions that no one really ever listens to...blah, blah, blah..._We are now entering Melbourne International Airport, Bienvenido... _She couldn't remember when she had last been home, definitely before Sofia had been born. She missed her baby, but was reluctant to admit she was excited about having a little "mommy time".

She was also looking forward to her consult at Mt. Sinai Hospital also, as it was always great to have people want to hear your opinion on a case so much that they must fly you in person from Seattle to Florida for the meeting..._Damn Callie, you're a rockstar_, as a broad smile spread across her mouth, lips red as always, her favorite shade that kept the heads turning...

Callie grabbed her bags and headed out to look for a taxi, finding one quickly, he packed her bags in the trunk and she was within the car's weird smelling compartment...she hated to be stereotypical...but seriously what the hell was with the spicy smell every cabdriver had..were they against deodorant? _Delano Hotel , please, 1685 collins avenue... Yes m'am...right away_

Callie glanced out the half-cracked window as buildings streamed by...food vendors, banks, people in the streets, it was always familiar to come back home...granted this wasn't Miami..but it sure looked fun.

She sighed, a deep stress-relieving kind, the last year with Arizona had taken its toll on her as well. She had always been trying so hard to be strong for everyone else, that she'd had little time to fully heal herself. She was pulled from her dreary thoughts about life back in Seattle by a woman's laughter.

A tall, brunette carrying shopping bags from an expensive outlet..wealth was everywhere she looked..from the countless limited edition sports cars to the women draped in little else but a smile..God love South Beach...being a lesbian here was the equivalent of being a wolf loose in a hen house...Callie was married but not dead that was for sure, as toned and tanned buttocks in thong bikinis gyrated by.

Callie was at the hotel before she knew it and swiftly handed the man some cash and got her bags. A valet was waiting to take them before she could even turn around from the car..., "_Ms. Torres, we've been expecting you, so glad to see you have arrived safely".._ came his quick reply while loading her belongings.

"_Expecting me?.. _Callie said

"_Oh yes m'am ..specifically requested to show you to your room and pass along any personal requests to Alex Reyes, Director of Hospitality and Concierge services. Anything you need to be comfortable during your stay, whether it be an exclusive restaurant reservation, tickets to a show, a personal shopper... anything at all we can provide... _

He produced a business card for himself and one for Alex Reyes. _"Please don't hesitate to call, my name is Julian_" And, with that, Callie was left to examine the very large and ridiculously expensive suite reserved for her. _Wow,...I could get used to this kind of treatment, this definitely isn't Seattle. _

Callie briefly thought of Arizona, her face flashing in her mind's eye...She wished things were better between them, she felt as if Arizona was slowly slipping away from her- even as she lay right next to her in bed. They needed a vacation...something like this could bring them back to when they were all smiles, and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

She stepped out on the large deck connected to her room through large glass french styled doors...it was paradise literally imagined and made a reality. Luxury hotels sprawled out along the coastline like a postcard. A smile plastered across her face, she looked back into the suite...a shower sounded good and then she'd explore the town a little before settling in early to prepare for her presentation tomorrow. She picked up her phone and found 'my wife' in the contacts...She thought to call, but knew it would just go to voicemail so she shot out a quick text instead..."_Hey babe, just letting you know I'm here and getting settled into the hotel. Place is great..wish you were here..kiss Sofia for me. Call if you don't get off of rounds too late. Love u :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: _**Smoke and Mirrors**_

(Arizona's POV)

It was like a shock in Arizona's stomach as her eyes settled on the turning form in front of her. Time stopped as she watched honey blonde hair in a sleek bob bounce to reveal a familiar profile. Then it happened again just like this morning—those eyes so impossibly green and hazel in the center locked onto hers and that same cocky grin spread over her lips.

"_Arizona_", Lauren's quick but excited reply came as Avery was about to do introductions...

"_Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other_", he stated, his blue eyes flicking questioningly over both women. Arizona stood motionless, heart pounding in the chest...she must have had too much coffee today...

"_We don't know each other_", Arizona's quick reply with a nervous laugh . Lauren had only stared as those seconds had passed...like a dramatic soap opera pause...Then her eyes finally released Arizona's going to the floor in awkwardness of being caught openly staring..She flicked her attention to Jackson .

"_There was coffee_".., flicking a hand of dismissal, "_Nevermind..._," Lauren mumbled, finally extending a hand, "_I'm Doctor Boswell_"

"_Oh, you're Doctor Boswell_?", Arizona's tone was questioning..obviously not who she was expecting...

"_Yeah, I had to come see this little guy_"..Lauren stated then turning her body down to the crib to caress baby Tyler's chest with her hand. His eyes were so loving...but his face was so misshapen that he only had a fraction of it recognizable due the swelling of the facial skin and misplacement of the brain matter. "_Poor guy, I know this can't feel good, and don't you worry we are do everything we can to fix this and life is going to be a cake walk after this."_

Arizona's eyes traveled down Lauren's half turned figure..she caught her eye catching smile..Arizona smiled back and then finally found her voice..."_ So, what procedure would you recommend using Doctor..?" _in her most professional tone and veiled smile, coming closer to the crib to consult with Boswell.

"_Well_, Lauren hedged, " _I really would like to take a look at few scans first just to double-check my theory and then maybe we can discuss it later,"_ She nodded agreeably as she passed by Arizona to exit the room. The close proximity giving her a whiff of the new doctor's perfume ..something clean yet citrus...Arizona found her nodding yes back without even thinking about it...yeah that sounded good sure...

Lauren spun as she reached the hallway to make eye contact with Arizona again.."_OK good, I'd like that a lot .._Her smile was back in place and then more seconds passed as they held each others gaze , then, just as quickly as this morning Lauren turned on her heel and was gone.

Arizona exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and still looking at the empty doorway. Jackson was ecstatic..."_Wow, I can't believe we actually got 'HER' right?! "I mean..She's a RockStar"_

She visibly shook her head a little as if to clear it...Arizona felt the need to overcompensate for her lack of brilliance during this first meeting which had mainly comprised of stares, mumbles, and nothing..."_Well, she certainly seems competent enough, I suppose.._"

Arizona had helped repair a lacerated spleen in a twelve year old girl from a brutal MVA near downtown on 5th ave. She absolutely had to get some sleep soon as stretched her lower back from the six hour surgery. Not to mention, her leg, or what was left of it throbbed so bad that it reached all the way to her brain it seemed.

She headed towards the surgeon's lounge on the lower floor, limping slightly she arrived at the elevators. When she sank down into the soft leather couch with a warm cup of coffee, Arizona could finally relax for a moment. She traced her forehead with her fingers squeezing hard around the hairline and down to her eyes and back up several times.

She allowed her shoulder to slump with exhaustion while removing her prosthetic for a short break. Reaching down, she massaged the muscle tissue about the end of the limb. Pulling out her phone, Arizona looked to see if Callie had called...she hoped she had made to Florida okay...of course the idea of her flying had nearly made Arizona relapse, cursed with memories of that fateful day, she knew then and there that she would never be able to fly again...but Callie had promised that she had a better chance of being hit by lightning directly after being in another car accident than both of them statistically being in a plane crash..it was little comfort although Callie was probably right...

She reads the quick text, sighs a breath of relief... Arizona was doing all she could stay focused day to day...stay strong for the staff, the kids, her family..just keep putting one foot in front of the other.. a sarcastic inner laugh...and she was doing a damn good job Arizona thought.

Finally, she dials her wife...after several rings Callie picks up..

"_Hey, I'm glad you called,...Are you going to go home tonight, you need some rest ..."_

Arizona hadn't missed the hopeful tone tone in her voice..."_Well_.. Arizona hedged..._I'm really nervous_ _about Marcus, my five year old patient that came in on last night. His levels have already dropped again since surgery and this is first night post-op" _

Callie let out a frustrated sigh...her heavy breath obvious even over the phone, she was disappointed again, but at least she wasn't at home alone again, hoping Arizona would slow down so they could try to live as normal a life as they could with Sofia again. Raise their daughter again, fall back in love again...her wife was so happy once , so full of life...she was the sunshine in Callie's world, she was why everything made sense...and then just as suddenly that person was ripped from her and never returned back...she was in Boise. It was like Arizona came back a Stepford wife..the same but very different beyond the doors of the hospital.

"_Cal...did you hear me_?",

Callie realized that she was still on the phone with Arizona...

"_Sorry okay, well we miss you, I know I'm not at home, but even if I was I know you still wouldn't be getting any sleep either way..or I'd be_ _asleep...I am so exhausted now_...Callie tried to buffer her response away from her negative thoughts.."_But..have you eaten today_?" Callie's motherly tone taking over.

"_Yes and No_", Arizona mumbled...

"_Promise me you'll go down to the cafeteria before you go to sleep.._" Callie's tone demanded agreement.

"_I will, I'm on my way to an on-call room anyway, I let Meredith take Sofia home for tonight..She's off tomorrow and I will try to get out of here after morning rounds..._

"_Ok , well txt me if you can't sleep.._long seconds of silence ._..love you.." _Callie always said it first lately...

"_Me too,_" Arizona whispered and ended the call...

If Callie didn't monitor Arizona, she had a tendency to take more time caring for the hospital rather than herself. Aside from multiple cups of coffee and a couple doughnuts she had snagged from the nurses' station while reviewing charts...No, she hadn't even realized that she hadn't eaten real food today..

Her days were so automated and so filled with moment-to-moment action that it kept her mind constantly busy, full of streaming thoughts, responsibilities...lives in the balance...but that's how she liked it.

Then, she didn't have to think about problems that had no clear answers. Her patient's issues she could solve, however her personal life, the nightmares, her marriage, her leg... herself even was being held together with '_smoke and mirrors'_ since the accident. How good was she at keeping up appearances...she wasn't sure even Callie truly knew how far Arizona had slipped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (**Moments**)

Callie POV

Arizona's whisper may as well as have been a scream. She always said _Me too_ or _I know_, or something other than the words _I Love You_...She couldn't remember the last time she had heard the words fall from her lips something that Arizona probably hadn't even noticed..definitely the look of it shining in her beautiful blue eyes was something Callie desperately needed to see again. They had drifted so far from the newlywed phase it was like a bad sitcom, she was obviously the beat-down husband and Arizona the bitchy, unforgiving wife...not exactly what she had signed up for.

But, that's why she intended to make the most of this little vacation while work related...it could be a break from the storm quietly brewing back in Seattle. After her shower, Callie slipped into a casual but low-cut black summer dress and matching heels. Glancing in the mirror...She played with her long, black curls...up or down?... she decided on a messy half up/down hairstyle and grabbed her hotel room key.

As she reached the lobby, she was greeting by a dozen, giggling young women at the front desk. Their yellow jackets emblazoned with USC and duffel bags strewn everywhere, Callie spotted her personal liaison, Julian, and catching his exasperated facial expression, she hid a smile.

But, flawlessly, he greeted her formally with a small but polite bow, _"Ms. Torres, what pleasure to see you again, is there anything I can help you with this fine evening?_

"_It looks as if you have your hands full already" _, Callie gestured at the crowd.

"_Just the National Cheerleading Champs, coming to celebrate their latest victory with a little fun in the sun !" _He grinned, raising his eyebrows appreciatively at a few of the skirts...Callie figured he must be around their age..maybe 25 at most.

Callie asked, "_Well, is there anything that you would recommend for a quick nightcap with dessert?"_

Without hesitation, he replied, "_But of course m'am you must try Joe's Stone Crab.. they have the best key lime pie in all of Florida..." _Julian struggled with the loading all the bags onto the luggage rack.

"_Sounds good...one of my favorites.." _She agreed and headed out of the lobby.

The front of the hotel was surprisingly found to be teeming with people..some leaving some entering.. several taxis, company cars and several limos surrounding the gorgeous water fountain overflowing with blue water. Due to the dark tint, she realized that the windows here in the lobby must be one way. At this moment, everything seemed to be directed by a man around her height, but Callie was merely a face in a crowd, as pure focused attention was on the task at hand.

A camera crew was also trying to get an interview and simultaneously snap pictures of the people exiting the limos. She watched instead as he shielded a very beautiful woman's face from the cameras with his body. .."Nadia..Nadia" came the frantic calls.. ricochet of cameras clicks... Noticing slim but muscular arms slide effortlessly around her waist, guiding her... Callie took notice of a navy button down dress shirt that was tight across the shoulders with khaki slacks as she looked at the back of someone obviously important here at the Delano.

The woman was dressed in next to nothing as they were being herded safely inside, upon reaching the double glass doors, two very menacing men in dark suits and glasses took over. Her voice rang out suddenly..."_Alex..wait, ..."_..

Callie was then met with the full profile of who she had been looking at as the woman quickly placed a short but meaningful looking kiss on the cheek of a... another woman...with her dress shirt collar open to expose tanned skin..and short spikes of honey brown hair. A brief smile was passed between them before Nadia was completely taken from sight and into the building.

Allowing the brief shock to pass, Callie let her eyes slip down the khaki slacks again...yes that was definitely a woman, how she had missed the unmistakeable swell of buttocks before...probably just due to all the chaos. Just then, the object of her thoughts, spun and was heading straight for her.

"_I am so sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Torres, we haven't had a chance to be properly introduced, Julian told me of your arrival this afternoon._"

Flashing a warm and inviting smile , "_Alex Reyes, Head of Concierge and PR" _

Callie felt a soft but strong hand slip into hers for a polite handshake, their eyes meeting..chocolate to unfamiliar hazel ones...and then she was in a discreet black sedan with door clicking behind her.

The driver cracked a window..."_Take this lovely lady where ever she'd like to go and tell 'em the tab is on me", _Alex said, her quiet confidence was obvious but Callie found herself smiling as she was driven away into the nightlife of South Beach.

**A/N sorry I know this one is short, but I wanted to update before finals..more soon, any thoughts on Alex ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (day by day)**  
**

Arizona sat on the leather couch holding the phone in her hand. Callie's voice still echoing in her thoughts, she half-halfheartedly reached over to put on her prosthetic, grateful for the brief break from it. She would go get something to eat as requested. Her wife was generally right...at least when it came to her not eating enough...

Standing at the elevator door, she was about to push the button to go down to the cafeteria but at the last second pushed the 'up' and thought she was going to head upstairs to check on her patient just once more before settling in...then her mind would be at ease and she could eat something then sleep...

She needed to have Karev be sure to page her if anything else happened through the night. As if willed into existence by her thoughts, Alex popped around the Peds staff hall corner.

"_Hey boss, you doing okay_?" , his gruff exterior she well knew was for show and took his line of questioning to be concerned...

She resisted the urge to tell him all the dizzying thoughts running in her mind and instead settled on the perfunctory , "_Fine_"..

Alex rolled his eyes..."_Robbins, don't bullshit me...I know you...I can handle it, whatever you think is too much, whatever you think is going to make me disappointed or angry with you...you're wrong_.."

Arizona held her chin up, "_Thanks, I know you mean that, and trust me, when I can talk to you...I_ _will._."

Karev placed a stiff hand on her shoulder, squeezing hard enough to break through her shell...she turned her eyes onto his...deep into them and took a soul shaking breath. "_Just don't wait too long_.." he arced his eyebrows but in a serious note...

With that said, he entered the elevator, leaving her standing alone in the hall. Kepner was sitting in the Peds wings going over charts , when Arizona walked up. She set down and quietly began to review her work. April didn't say much, just stared silently and then put her eyes back on the charts.

"_So...did Callie make it okay to Florida_," she ventured.

"_Yes, she did, thank God...and thanks for asking_..." Arizona paused and then said , "_I know you don't_ _have to care how my life is going.._" Why did the young girl seem scared to talk to her..had she really been so careless with her residents...

"_We all care , Dr. Robbins, I know you have lives to save everyday...but we worry about you too...even if you don't_...she smiled half-halfheartedly and said "_Don't worry about Marcus...please get some sleep_ _and then spend the day with your daughter...I got this.." _Her voice rang out with confidence that Arizona knew she needed to get that reassurance back from her attending.

"_Ok, I will let you handle it, just page me for morning rounds.."_ She was rewarded with Kepner's enthusiastic smile and then she turned to head towards the elevator. She waits several seconds by the doors and then the blinking red light for her floor dinged.

The doors open and Dr. Bailey waves her inside while holding open the doors. "_Hey there...its been awhile since we have had a chance to touch base. I was just heading downstairs for dinner..."?_

Just then Arizona sees Dr. Boswell pacing down the Peds hallway, at first about to check on 408 but seeing her was attempting to head her way...Arizona makes brief eye contact with her, smiling, and then steps onto the elevator..."_You know, me too, thanks for the invite_..."

"_Was that the new Peds Dr._?" Bailey questioned...

"_Yeah, it was...she seems nice_..", Arizona says with a hedging tone

"_I think she was trying to stop you._", Bailey said decisively

"_It can wait until tomorrow I'm sure_", Arizona said hoping she didn't detect the nervousness in her voice.

She didn't know what to make of the new doctor...or how amazingly attractive she found her. It had been so long since she had noticed another woman that way...it was scary...so the best thing to do would be to stay as distant as she could aside from surgery from Lauren. She even had a 'hot' name...since the accident Arizona had felt that the sexual part of her had been shut off..broken...but it seemed that wasn't the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** (Hidden in plain view )**

Callie was halfway through her third glass of pricy red wine when she decided that she needed that pie that she really came here for. She wished she wasn't drinking here alone. She wondered if Arizona had gotten something to eat like she had asked. Unwillingly, after she had finished the key lime pie...which she had to admit was the best she had ever tasted..so creamy, so tart yet sweet...she found her thoughts drifting back to the sad state of things with her wife.

She waved her server over and requested the check. He came quickly to her side, and shook his head vehemently, "_No m'am, it's on the company tab for the Delano as requested by Ms. Reyes, please let her know if your experience here met your needs and come back anytime._"

Callie shook her head..internally questioning all the special treatment..she slipped the man more cash than normal for a tip out of gratitude..and was back into the company car and buzzing down the highways back to the Delano.

As she entered the doors of the hotel, she found her eyes flitting over faces in the lobby searching for a familiar one...no Julian.. Suddenly, on a whim she checked with the front desk and felt as if she must thank Ms. Reyes for all her kindness. Although the hour was late, she was escorted through several winding halls and told her private office would be the last one on the right. Callie ducked into the nearest bathroom for a second and when she exited, she noticed she wasn't alone.

Easing back around the

corner, Callie allowed her eyes to travel the length of a stunning pair of tanned legs in an impossibly short skirt with waves of auburn hair. The woman was intent on what she whispering although Callie couldn't make out all the words, she was not happy. The door of the office was cracked but the wooden frame blocked who she was talking to. Her voice was growing insistent and now louder..

"_So, just like that..what ...were you going to send over a courtesy note hoping I enjoyed my stay?"_ her voice dripping with sarcasm and disgust..just then Alex came into Callie's sight.

"_Nadia, please don't make this more than what it was...a mistake.._" Nadia's face contorted with anger and Alex deftly grabbed her wrist as she attempted to slap her face.

"_Men around the world would give anything to have me beneath them..._",the supermodel rang out with confidence, hoisting her chin up indignantly.

Desperate, she grabbed Alex's shirt collar winding her arms around her neck drawing her in for a kiss. Alex allows her to bring her painted lips flush against her full ones, slowly enticing her to open them for something deeper. Nadia flicks her tongue out teasingly while slim hands trace down Alex's vest to her belt buckle, unbuttoning several along the way. Alex pulls away from their kiss, suddenly grabbing both Nadia's hands away from their task. She easily overpowers the model and puts her back against the wall, both hands held up high within the strong grip of one of Alex's hands. Their eyes meeting and holding for a long moment.

Callie stands mesmerized at the scene unfolding, guilty that she is watching this private moment yet unable to look away...a slow heat building within her at the thought of what Alex will do next. Surprising since she usually loved being the one in control, topping Arizona easily and leaving her breathless was something she missed immensely.

Finally, guilt won over arousal and Callie felt that obviously Alex was in no need of thanks as she was getting plenty at the moment. Besides , how long could she remain undetected, several minutes had already passed...with that thought she eased around the corner.

She slipped down the hall towards the lobby, throwing back one last glance and seeing Alex's back only as she brings her lips to Nadia's ear..at that same moment, Nadia's blue eyes flicked open. Callie's heart jumped at being sighted, but the model says nothing of their spy...only a knowing, confident grin sliding over her features. She was glad to send any other interested women running away from Alex's office, as this one was doing now. Callie ducked her head quickly and was out into the lobby.

Nadia moaned out Alex's name, encouraging her, only as her lips met with her neck and ear—there were no sweet kisses. Only a deadly whisper..."_I'm not your play-toy, Nadia, while I know you like fucking the help...I won't be a notch on your American tour"_, Alex said with a certainty that wilted her hopes of finally bedding her Latin crush.

They had a previous encounter similar to this in a limo two months ago, but that time Alex had lost control...Nadia's dress had ended up at her waist, much to her pleasure..before a damn phone call had brought Alex back to reality. Her ego had been wounded that while taking the call, Alex had simply waved a hand at her to cover herself back up as they pulled back into the Delano. Alex acted as if nothing had happened and remained purely professional afterward.

"_You're an asshole, you know that._." Nadia said pushing Alex firmly with both hands in the chest and angrily storming past..."_That was your last chance_..."

Callie's heart finally slowed down as she rode the elevator back to her room. It was strange to have that second of attraction for another woman. A manly one at that, she had always loved everything about feminine women. Their hair, smell, makeup, their thighs in a skirt...no doubt being between that model's thighs was one helluva night..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

( Days of Our lives)

**-PEDS floor-**

As a new day begins at SGM, voices echoing, charts slamming, beds filling up as fast as they had emptied...a new drama unfolds.

Alex Karev rubs his eyes, full of exhaustion, every kid made it through the night and his job was almost done for the moment. He eyes April dutifully alphabetizing the nights charts and making notes for Dr. Robbins.

"_Kepner, stop being a kiss-ass and come have a beer with me at Joe's_", as he leans down to her ear, _"I promise I'll behave..."_ His impish grin did nothing to convince her of that lofty promise. Alex was nothing if not a troublemaker.

"_Isn't it like 7 am_?", she replied incredulously, "_I mean seriously, you've got to be kidding me?_!"

"_We're off in thirty min from 36 hr shift...you ever heard of the expression 'It's 5 O'clock somewhere'...that applies to us.."_, Alex wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave a boyish grin he knew from past experience women found adorable.

April giggled and rolled her eyes, "_Okay I'll have ONE with you...after that you'll have to scrape_ _someone off the floor from last night to sit with you.._"

Confidence shining in his eyes, "_Deal, its a date then_..."

He turned to go find Arizona and missed Jo standing around the corner. She had heard the whole exchange between him and April. She wished he would ask her out for drinks, but she wasn't sure he even knew she worked on the same floor as he did. Alex was so cute and smart, the kind of guy she could never dream of asking out.

-**2****nd**** floor CCU (coronary core unit)**-

Christina Yang searched the halls for one of her mindless interns...she needed coffee and she needed a heart to cut. It was simply time wasted for her to be here and not performing a surgery. Maybe she would go down to the ER and see what trouble she could stir up down there. People coded all the time and she'd be right there to the rescue...damn Meredith for being off today...now who was she going to talk to?

Stepping onto the elevator, she finds herself locked in this small space for a short time with the last person she wanted to see right now...Owen Hunt. He scowled his signature facial expression, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then shut it. Typical Owen.

"_Just because we are in here, doesn't mean you to force yourself to think of something nice to say to_ _me_", she drawled sarcastically

"_It's not that and you know it," _Owen sighed long and loud_, "I just wish you would give us a chance to __figure things out, instead of just ending it...I admit I grew closer to that boy than was smart. I was angry and I took it out on you."_

"_I've tried with you Owen...but...I have the hospital, my patients, and I've been thorough a lot of shit with you. PTSD, the rages, breakups..makeups...but I think we are at a crossroads...Kids just aren't a part of our relationship ...and I don't know what else to do to change that." _Yang said with a certainty that crushed a part of Owen he didn't know existed. With that, she was out the door.

-**Pediatric Floor On call room 313-**

Karev turned the handle finding it locked, he rapped hard on the window. Arizona flipped on the cot, a banging echoing in her head.

"_Go Away!"_

"_Get your ass up...come on we have a consult before you are off for the rest of the day. By the way, Meredith text and said Sofia is doing great, and whenever you're done here, you can swing by..._Alexbanged on the door a few more times for good measure_...I know you hear me...your office in ten minutes..." _

-**Dr. Robbins Office-**-

After finally getting up, and making herself somewhat presentable, Arizona heard multiple voices coming from her office. A woman's laugh rang out. As she comes through the door, Lauren is sitting at her desk.

"_Well, Good Morning, Arizona...so glad you could join us._ " Lauren said as she wheeled her black leather office chair around to face her, but didn't get up.

Karev snorted a laugh, "_Yeah we're so glad", _he elbows Arizona in the ribs to accentuate his mocking of which of them she wasn't sure.

Lauren places a USB stick in the drive of her computer, removes her lab coat, and rises finally from her chair pulling down the white projector slide."_Well, anyway, since I've had a chance to review his files and test results, I believe the best way will be to make two incisions, one in the pre-frontal cortex and one at the base of_ _the_ _brain..._" multiple visuals popping up.

Arizona, though following the presentation, found herself staring more at the swell of Lauren's buttocks in her scrubs then listening to the words she was speaking. Forcing her eyes away, they seemed drawn right back to her. She would look at the screen, then would notice that as Lauren pointed with the laser, that her scrub top would rise slightly to reveal a small amount of her toned stomach above the hem of pants which fit like a glove...it was hard to look sexy in scrubs.

Arizona could only imagine what she'd look like in street clothes...No, she definitely shouldn't be thinking that either or any of the previous thoughts. I mean this woman is seriously talking to us and I'm ogling her body like a teenage boy..Is Karev noticing me too..God I hope not. She glanced at him and saw a blank expression..usual. Arizona took one last glance over Lauren's body...

Then Lauren spun suddenly, "_And the close is so simple that you could do it yourself_..." Arizona jerked her eyes upward, just in time to see the knowing sparkle in Lauren's eyes that she had been caught looking at her ass...damn

She was coming directly toward her..."_So Dr. Robbins , if you have any questions or recommendations, please feel free to let me know...I'm free for lunch later..._.." Lauren dropped her voice as she reached around Arizona to grab her lab coat.."_Or dinner would be even better"_, she whispered for her only. Arizona closed her eyes against the feel of her body heat and smell of her perfume for the brief moment..and then she was at the door leaving.

"_So, what'd ya think of that _?" Karev mumbled...

"_Good, it was very good"_ was all Arizona could think to say...her stomach tight with guilt. Why couldn't she be having these tingling butterflies in her stomach when she saw or thought about her wife? She needed to get as far away from this hospital as she could. Luckily, she was headed out to get Sofia from Meredith. Spending the day with their daughter would make things right in her world, as they should be. She was married with children for God's sake...although being around Lauren made her feel like a lust-filled intern.

"_I'm going to have a beer..you in_?" Karev stated, breaking through her inner monologue..

"_No, I have to pick up Sofia..remember?_"

"_Oh yeah, that's ok...I'm tryin to get something going anyway.._ Karev gave her his best frat boy smile.

"_Your latest victim.._" Arizona said mockingly. She called out after his retreating form .. "_Stop sleeping with all my nurses, I need their minds on the job, not your bedroom technique..ha "_

"_Not if I can help it.."_ He yelled back before stepping on the elevator.

Arizona gathered her things, then noticed Lauren had left her USB still in the drive of her computer. Oh, well she would return it later, not trusting herself right now...knowing now they both know of her attraction to Lauren and she certainly knew from Lauren's long gazes that it was mutual. Flipping through her phone , she landed on Meredith's number, a break from SGM was definitely what she needed right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

( breakfast in bed )

Callie woke with a satisfied stretch...she hadn't had that much uninterrupted sleep since before deciding to become a doctor. No pager, No nightmares, No crying baby...South Beach was like an alternate reality where she was an heiress or something. This suite was easily a thousand dollars a night and with that thought came a soft knock .

"_Ms. Torres...room service madam_"

She swept out of bed, grabbed a robe to throw over her nearly naked form and reached the door to peek through the hole. Julian stood outside with a serving cart. She slung open the door, surprised given all the previous kindness.

"_Are you sure, because I didn't order anything_" , she hedged.

"_Its just a sampler the Chef sent up to give you a good start today for your conference. All suite holders receive it, don't worry it comes with the room." _Julian informed her as he began removing the silver embellished lids. A virtual breakfast bonanza was presented before her. French toast with fresh seasonal fruit, eggs Benedict, hot biscuits with homemade jam, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"_Oh, wow, at this rate I may never go back to Seattle_", Callie said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"_Well, you wouldn't be the first_...", he said with a smile... "_I'll be back around to pick up the cart in thirty minutes or you can leave it for the maid later at noon, Good luck today.." _He threw one last smile in her direction and shut the door behind him.

Callie fretted over her outfit, then chose the charcoal women's suit with a white blouse. Her hair twisted up in a bun with light makeup and her signature red lipstick. She made sure she grabbed her phone, purse, hotel room key and headed toward the elevator.

As she entered the lobby, she saw Alex at the front desk. She must have found something funny that the clerk had said as Callie saw a wide smile cross her face with an expanse of white teeth at every laugh which was often and pleasant to her ears.

Alex turned at the sound of heels clicking on the lobby floor. Her face lit into a charming smile immediately at the sight of Callie.

"_So good to see you again, Ms. Torres, I trust you had a pleasant time last night_."

"_Not as good as yours_"...Callie said slyly as the image of Alex and the model pressed heatedly together against her office door unwillingly came to her mind...

"_But the restaurant was divine and thanks so_ _much for picking up the tab, you really didn't have to do that_.."

Alex gave a quizzical look at the first comment but didn't question her guest, "_Please don't worry about it, we have plenty enough to go around here...its South Beach..we like to share_" .

She reached Callie and walked by her side to the revolving glass door, casually placing her hand at the small of Callie's back, guiding her through the carousel. Callie's back stiffened at the intimate gesture, but she didn't pull away. Turning now to stare into hazel eyes.. standing so close together she could see Alex had a dusting of freckles on her nose and impossibly long brown eyelashes. She watched as Alex's eyes drifted down her face.. to her lips..Callie unconsciously licks them and then she swears that she feels Alex move just an inch closer ..but she could be imagining things...then suddenly the deep warmth of her hand was gone, as if just noticing their closeness.

Alex immediately waves over a driver as they are released from their tight quarters and into the spacious fountain area. "_Drive Ms. Torres anywhere she needs to go today_." Alex winks boyishly, "_Good luck today, you're going to wow them with your cutting edge medical prowess, I know it_"

Still smiling, "_Thanks, I didn't even know you knew what I was here for.._" Callie said embarrassed at the compliment.

"_It's my job to know everything that goes on here at the Delano, and all my guests are my first priority._"

"_Oh my...so professional..that was like a tagline from your commercial or something.." _Callie teased as she lowered herself into a company car.

Alex feigned hurt and surprise..."_Well, I do aim to please every guest_.."

"_Of that I have no doubt_...Callie's tone was suggestive..._Mt. Sinai Hospital, 41 Alton Rd_...

"_What are you referring to exactly_?" Alex finally questioned , getting the feeling she was left out of something.

Callie only smiled leaving that question unanswered as the car door clicked and began to pull away.

She arrived at the hospital shortly and asked the driver to stay close , but she'd call when she was ready to be picked back up. She arrived twenty minutes early, so that would give her time to navigate the hospital, find a bathroom, and call Arizona to check up on her and Sofia.

It was weird in a way that hospital floors were arranged fairly similar she found out. After carefully checking her appearance in the mirror, she brushed off her nervousness, and called Arizona.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(we all struggle )

As Arizona glanced around the spacious home that Derek and Meredith shared, she was in awe of the decorating scheme and wondered which one of them had a girly streak...she would've bet money that it was Pretty boy Shepard who was watching HGTV after late shifts...she chuckled at the thought.

She heard baby Bailey crying from somewhere up the winding staircase and footsteps thud through the second floor. She gazed lovingly at Sofia, as she played in the floor with colored, wooden shapes. She gave Meredith a gracious smile as she placed a coffee cup in her hand. The woman's face was tired but still as naturally beautiful as ever.

"_I had the last shift, so its his turn now.."_ Meredith said throwing a head nod upstairs

"_So he's been giving you hell, huh_?", Arizona quipped

"_Yeah, but I don't mind really...to have Derek's child is something I didn't think was possible and now it_ _makes our relationship even stronger_", she said with dreamy look in her eyes.

"_Sorry to put Sofia on you guys on top of dealing with a new baby_..", Arizona hedged, "_I hope she went_ _to bed without too much fuss, sometimes she's a stubborn little one_.."

"_oh, please don't worry Sofia is a sweetheart...we love having her and I'm happy to help while Callie is_ _out of town_.."

Derek bounded down the stairs, still managing to look crisp and clean, despite only a few hours of sleep. He had some inborn talent to always look better than everyone else. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the granite table in the foyer and called out to Meredith as he grabbed the handle on the front door.."_I'm going out for diapers"_.."_Love you_"...and the door clicked behind him.

"_Oh shit, I forgot to tell him, since he's going to the store...he may as well get more formula..and I absolutely hate those bottles his mother gave us...we need different ones...hold on okay_", Meredith raced after him as she heard the engine of his silver Porsche start loudly.

Arizona smiled at her scurrying back and then heard her wife's ringtone coming from her purse.

"_Hey babe_," Callie whispered from a bathroom at Mt. Sinai hospital.

"_I'm glad you called, I was hoping you would have time before you go in. I'm here at Meredith's place getting Sofia..are you nervous?"_

"_Give her a kiss for me...I'm a little nervous, but I really think they are going to like my recommendation." _Callie smiled through the phone.

"_Well, of course, you're going to rock this..and have this guy playing in the Pro Bowl so they can get their bonuses and Americans can have their football..And your research on artificial cartilage is world renowned, remember they contacted you.." _Arizona's voice was firm with pride for her wife.

"_You're right, and I've done the experiment hundreds of time until I know its right and now to have the chance to implant the tissue in a living person is beyond belief.." _Callie sighed

"_OK, you better get in there before you're late, I love you_", Arizona said it first this time...Callie noticed.

"_Me too"_ Callie said with small smile and hung up.

Meredith had come back in and went into the kitchen to give Arizona a little privacy on the phone. Now, she came back and sat down on the large, leather couch. Arizona rose up and picked Sofia up from the floor.

"_Well, I hate to drink and run, but I thought I'd take her to park down the street for a little while"_

"_OK, yeah, maybe when Derek comes back I'll join you with Zola"_. They were at the front door now, and hugged as Arizona left. "_Thanks again, please let me now if you guys need anything that I can help with." _Meredith nodded and smiled as she shut the door.

Arizona was wore out by the time she got home with Sofia. This was the first time that she had tried doing something previously so easy for her with her daughter. Just a simple park playdate...but due to her constant struggle with balance and the sometimes awkward fitting of the prosthetic, it made chasing after a toddler much harder than before.

Arizona wanted all the things back in her life the way they used to be. She wanted to be able to run again.. grab her daughter and throw her in air..chase her through the maze of swings, and moving rope bridges,follow her down the slide, swing her in a circle really fast...things she had taken for granted.

Even in nearly a year, sometimes if she let it ...the bitterness and anger would well up at the most uncertain times. Like now, what had started out as a happy family excursion had left her feeling inadequate mainly watching her run around instead of actively playing with her...Which made her depressed.. on her day off...as she struggled to her feet to make dinner..she realized she missed Callie's smile – it would always distract her from inner struggles.

**A/N People are obviously pretty angry with AZ after what happened on the show. But, as a married person also, I do understand that at some point in your life while even happily married you will run into someone that you find very nice, and physically attractive, someone that in another life maybe could have been something. I don't think it makes you a horrible person to find someone else attractive, its no different than having celebrity crushes...nothing is ever going to come of those, yet people do it anyway, understandably its less threatening than someone you work with...but lots of people also have a 'work husband' or 'work wife' these days...I believe in vows for sure, but I also know not everything in life works out the way you think it will.**


	10. Chapter 10

Callie hung up the phone, and smiled in the mirror. Looking at her appearance, she looked professional, attractive and confident...okay its time to wow them as Alex had said, she smiled again at the compliment. She walked quickly to meeting room and sat down, it was good to be a few minutes early then she could scope out who she was presenting to.

She peeked at the few members of Mt. Sinai's board of directors and consulting attending doctors that had entered the room after she did. There were definitely some heavy hitters here. Which made her feel good and significantly more nervous at the same time. She took several long breaths before her portion of the presentation. At the moment, some of the other doctors were giving the details of case. Before she knew it, all eyes were on her...batter up...

She focused all her thoughts and smiled...starting up the presentation..

" _Articular cartilage damage is a persistent and increasing problem with the aging population, and treatments to achieve biological repair or restoration remain a challenge. One of the potential reasons for this is that the engineered tissues do not have or establish the normal zonal organization of cells and extracellular matrix that appears critical for normal tissue function_."

Callie glanced around the boardroom..so far so good. All were still very attentively listening, no texting or yawning..and she was sure that she had maintained good eye contact, no fidgeting, and good vocal tone. She especially hoped to make a good impression on Dr. Waverly, the chief attending on staff for Orthopedic reconstruction and there also was a former member of the Mayo Clinic board of tissue engineering and biomemtics present. Her research could hopefully go national.

"_In this approach, the cartilage is completely removed and replaced by synthetic components that I 've created which as shown here successfully attaches to the scaffold with__hydrogel and placed in vitro with success in humans."_

Finalizing her presentation, her walk back to her seat felt like a long walk to hell and she hoped they didn't notice her legs shaking. After a few more perfunctory opinions and speeches, Callie rose to shake hands with all involved and given a measure of success noting that they found her recommendations spectacular and would call as soon as they had finalized their decision.

Luckily, the driver had stayed reasonably close and she found herself back at the Delano before she knew it. Callie was very hungry once the adrenaline of the meeting had worn off, she realized her breakfast was hours ago and missed lunch entirely.

She found Julian in the lobby and asked him what he suggested for dinner. "_I tell if I was off, I'd love to show you around..but you have to try __Calle Ocho (SW 8th Street) , it was founded by hundreds of thousands of Cubans who fled to Miami after Fidel Castro came to power in 1959, many restaurants_ _and shops that are replicas of their ones back home."_

Callie turned back out toward the front and for once figured she would take a cab. She waited casually chatting with Julian as he waited for a group of businessmen to arrive and she waited for a cab. Suddenly, the door of limo slung open..."_Ms. Torres?" _

Callie craned her head inside to be greeted by none other than Alex Reyes. "_Yes, hello, good to see you_ _again_... her voice ending in a questioning note..

"_I'm just headed out..I can have the driver drop you_ _wherever you're headed_ " Alex said casually...

"_Well..I don't want to impose..really I don't mind waiting"_..

"_Nonsense_", Alex's tone was one that usually was agreed with by all, "_I'm simply headed to dinner, no_ _rush , the table is already reserved.._"

The driver came around and held the door, looking at Callie as if not sure what the holdup was...Callie glanced back at Julian, who gave her the thumbs up sign and then she entered and door clicked behind her.

**A/N any thoughts on the story's plot? Reviews would be helpful...don't worry our girls should make it back together by the end of the fic. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 (we all need a helping hand..)

There's never enough hours in the day...you might sleep a few..but with Sofia, just getting around the house in manner fast enough to care for your daughter's needs and then yours...mixed with spasms..constantly readjusting your weight, working twice as hard..you begin to wonder if this is what one year feels like how's this life going to be in ten years...those were the kind of thoughts that weighed her down sometimes more than anything.

What had she done, what mistakes had she made that made her fate to be an amputee..how things could have went so differently but they don't...and people were forced to make some shitty calls and why is life always harder for Callie and her instead of easier...it drained her if she sat down and thought too long about it...that's why she didn't rest and didn't let her mind wander too much or else she might drown in the depression that lied beneath the surface...she must just keep looking up, keep holding on...

When she arrived at Grey Sloan Memorial, she hugged Sofia for many long minutes before releasing her. When things were really hard lately, she always knew she had her baby girl depending her..and it keeps her from completely falling apart. She moved from the nursery to elevator and then she heard Owen Hunt's voice behind her.

"_I'm glad that I ran into you, unfortunately Dr. Boswell had some conference calls this morning, and your second surgery just got moved up..._

"_I see , well that's fine"_...Arizona was actually relieved she wasn't ready to see her just yet. "_So we_ _reschedule early tomorrow_"..

"_That sounds good, Arizona, if not Lauren will take the lead and schedule it and inform you, thanks again",_ Owen sounded distracted.

She got off on the Peds floor and headed to her office. Karev stopped her just as she got to her office door. "_Good you're here, I'm sure you already heard about the bowel resection being moved up.._"

"Lovely, yes sir, I did...so how did your night go" as Arizona opened the door throwing her things on the sofa. She grabbed some charts and eased herself down into a chair.

"_Okay, I don't know what your referring to_.." Alex said coyly

"_Well, you don't look hungover...so that's a plus..or you're just better than me at hiding it.._"

"_I guess it went good...I mean the girl I thought I was gonna hook up with ended up going another way.."... _by going another way he really meant Kepner spent the most of the night talking to that damn pretty boy Avery when he had happened to stroll into Joe's and sit down next to them...of course hoping to get one step closer to an award or my job maybe...Alex thought a little bitterly...if he didn't have Jackson as competition he'd be banging half the nurses here but wouldn't tell Arizona that necessarily..

"_Anyways, I ended up doing shots with Jo for awhile..it's funny even though I trained her a little, after that seems like I never saw her really but she turned out to be a really cool chick and we talked pretty late basically closed down the place." , _Alex said with half a crooked smile on his face.

It was surprising even repeating it now, he rarely had a long conversation with anyone but the time had slipped by with Jo before he realized it.

He wanted to crack Kepner, that virgin Mary act had to be either for show or for real and either way he thought she was worth the challenge..but she didn't smile at him the way she did at Jackson..her mind was already made up before he had realized it.

"_Wow, it sounds like you really made some progress last night into a honest, communicative exchange with a woman that isn't me...I'm impressed Alex_", Arizona's sarcasm was not lost on Karev, knowing full well what she was implying about his playboy habits with her nurses. Hell he had been trying to scam Kepner just last night and that was pretty stupid considering their close work relations would have been hell when she'd had hated him.

"_Ha, Ha yeah whatever Robbins...you haven't exactly been a wealth of emotion yourself lately...I know you're still holding on to that '__**I'm a good man in a storm**__' rhetoric that you grew up with.", _Alex said with conviction firm on his face...he poked a finger at her now with his weight leaned on the desk..

" _But I understand when shit gets tough..I've lived through some of the best hell had to throw at me and you're living it now...even I know you can't always do it alone_." Alex's eyes shone with earnestness and a look of determination.

Arizona had to choice but to met her friend's eyes and feel the comrade in arms inside of him. She knew he only met well even though she was his boss, he wasn't afraid to call it out as he saw it sometimes to his own detriment. But, she respected his opinion and knew he was right.

"_Listen , how about you and I should get some dinner..maybe not tonight but this week okay, and we'll talk...we'll talk..and you'll feel better, maybe I will too..okay" _Arizona held his gaze and Alex dropped his eyes and turned towards to the door...

"_Good, its settled then..I'm going to go check on the prep team and I'll see you in there._"

Arizona took the few minutes of chance to collect her thoughts and steel her mind for task at hand. At the door, she backtracked and grabbed Lauren's USB and placed it in her scrub pocket. Her relief this morning had been mixed. In a way ,she knew the break from seeing her yesterday had allowed her to get herself in a professional place with her thoughts about the new doctor. Yet, she couldn't deny the tightness in her stomach each time the woman's name was said or she crossed her path.

She understood it was a simple attraction nothing more ,nothing less...it didn't have to a big deal, if they didn't make it a big deal and that's exactly what she would say if her embarrassing little act of being caught staring was mentioned. More importantly, if she didn't run into her until tomorrow anyway, they would both be too engrossed in the surgery to talk too much during...and then she was soon to be leaving ..so there nothing to worry about. She took the opportunity to drop by the adjunct surgeon's general office area and drop the USB in the slot marked L. Boswell.

Her surgery went well and the rest of her day went by in blur..she realized she had passed out last night with Sofia and hadn't checked in with Callie. She was sure to hear all of the details of how great her presentation had went and when will she know if they were adding her onto their research team... It would mean more visits to Mt. Sinai. But the chance for her career to advance to this level was something Callie had been working towards long before they were together.

She understood and respected her drive for her work. Even if things romantically were not what they once were, she knew Callie deserved everything to go her way professionally, and she wanted to support her dreams.

Arizona had always found work to be soothing when life got too hard to take...the fury of the daily grind of the hospital had a way of pushing out any other reality but itself... the endless machine of bodies and faces, blood, and constant risks. She had better head to the nursery rather than sitting her feeling sorry for herself. Alex was right , sometime to chill and talk would do her some good...shit was starting to really pile up in her head and make her confused.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N any thoughts on how the story is progressing or where you'd like it to go? Any characters you'd like to see feel free to review. When we last left Callie, she had gotten into Alex's limo rather than wait on a taxi.**

**(The Score)**

Callie found her eyes roaming all over the limo, not sure at first what to say. Alex was first to break the ice.

"_So where were you thinking for dinner_", Alex asked casually, "_I'm heading towards an area called the_ _Road, it has a few spots_."

"_If you're still dropping me off, I can just go somewhere close._" Callie said quickly, not wanting to impose.

"_No, don't be silly, I'm not doing anything tonight and I'd be happy for you to join me...unless you're_ _already meeting someone else"_ Alex questioned.

"_I don't know anyone here to meet...I don't work that fast" ,_Callie deadpanned.

"_Of course, I wasn't implying anything...obviously you're married, I can see by your wedding ring...so what does your husband do?_ Alex's eyes held hers, as if the answer was something of importance. "_I apologize if I'm being intrusive...I just thought we'd make small talk_", she said with a crooked smile.

"_No, its okay , I'm not shy..and my wife_", Callie paused for emphasis, "_is a surgeon also like me_."

Alex was very surprised but only allowed both eyebrows to raise momentarily before recovering quickly, "_Well I guess you must be used to spending time apart_"

"_Actually, we work at the same hospital, but our schedules are pretty frenetic. I was thinking we could use a vacation_."

"_Yeah, well let me know, sometime we can arrange to have a suite for both of you._" Alex had her charming Public Relations smile on, "_you know, now that I know we're family of sorts...There's a club with a restaurant nearby if you don't mind." _Alex rattled off the address to the driver.

"_Family?'..._Callie's tone was questioning

"_Well, I wouldn't normally divulge personal information, but I also am a lesbian._"

"_I know_,"...Callie hedged..."_My first night here, I went to your office... it was late... to thank you for picking up the_ _tab at Stone Crab. _Callie smiled, slightly embarrassed to admit,_ "Well, I won't elaborate, but let's just say that you_ _were otherwise entertained with a very pretty woman."_

Alex could only cough and readjust her position nervously, caught off-guard, "_Oh my, well I apologize for that." _She cleared her throat again while holding Callie's eyes with her hazel ones_, "Well, that must have been Nadia...we had a difference of opinion on what our relationship should be, since I know that she has a habit of bedding hotel employees where ever she has a photo shoot...and I wasn't going to be her latest conquest despite her beauty."_

"_Oh well that's none of my business who you sleep with.."_, Callie said a little nervously, yet a odd sensation in her stomach when she found out Alex hadn't slept with Nadia, was that relief?

Callie's eyes met with a tall , two story building with rainbow flags outside. A line of people wound around the building. Women, and men all dressed colorfully and tasteful. The driver came around opened the limo door and held out his hand for Callie. Alex and her were quickly ushered inside by security. Alex stopped to talk to several employees while she drifted forward.

Callie stared at the scene around her, gyrating bodies and flashing lights. The loud Cumbia music pumped with bass pulsing in her chest, so this was the best South Beach's gay nightlife had to offer. She saw many tanned bodies float by her in the massive swell that was The Score.

She hadn't figured there would be this many people let alone mainly lesbians. Many breathtaking Latinas, miles of long legs, sweet perfume, and clothes that left little to the imagination were packed in from wall to wall...

There were a few bars back home in Seattle, but Arizona and her were so busy...besides this usually wasn't their scene. The bar was stacked like a high rise building with people pushing towards the edge. Callie suddenly felt like she needed some fresh air...turning for the exit, she felt Alex's hand at the small of her back again.

The gesture was calming in the face of chaos... the loudness of the music made speaking virtually impossible, so Alex simply grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sea of bodies. They went up a winding staircase into a more private area overlooking the top of the dance floor. It was roped off at the top of the staircase, but they were let wordlessly through, into a wide open second floor with individual white tented areas complete with plush white couches and black tables.

On one table was a chilled bucket of champagne with two glasses, while the other held several bottles of popular liquors with shot glasses stacked high. Callie glanced out at her newly elevated level and noticed matching tents across the club, they were facing each other...she watched a woman come out of the one directly across from them.

She met equally dark eyes and a seductive smile...as the woman waved a hand motioning her to join them..inside were two other women with shot glasses in hand...Callie didn't move...and the unknown woman simply shrugged and pulled a gold rope hanging at the front of the tent. A black shroud then fell down all around the tent allowing those inside complete privacy from prying eyes. Callie had been here ten minutes and she had just been invited into what was most likely already a threesome...shaking her head, Callie took one step backward...and thought this was mistake... she was definitely out of her element.

"_Don't worry...that's not my intention._..Alex's voice came close into her ear..."_I just thought we could blow off a little steam and celebrate your victorious presentation is all...I don't expect anything from you."_

"_Good, because I have nothing to give you..." _Callie turned to face Alex, caught off guard by their sudden closeness...and found a lime and shot glass of Patron placed into her hand.._."We're not getting too crazy, right?" _

"_No worries, mami," _Alex gave her the boyish wink again _"I've got everything under control." _Alex's steadfast confidence was more intoxicating than the clear liquid that passed over her lips. They both finished at the same time slamming the glasses on the table.

Alex sat down on a white oversized chair that stretched out long, removing her suit jacket and vest along with her silk button down shirt, which she threw over the back of the chair... leaving only a black muscle tanktop on with her pants. Callie noticed her well defined arms with surprisingly nearly an entire sleeve of an Asian themed tattoo running down the left one.

"_Don't just stand there, relax, get comfortable..." _Alex gestured to the couches next to hers.

"_Of course, sorry_.." Callie fumbled slightly, not sure why, and sank into the couch taking off her heels, and propping her feet on the table...getting an encouraging nod from Alex.

Alex promptly poured them each another shot of Patron which went down as smoothly as the first. Alex turned and motioned one of the cocktail waitress over, she gladly obliged to bringing over a bucket of Miller Lite.

They chatted casually, while Callie grabbed her phone from her purse. She briefly warred with calling Arizona... but thought maybe she'd let her sleep. Since she saw that she had not missed a text or call most likely meant her wife was exhausted and had inadvertently passed out. Arizona would be surprised that she was here, but Callie would just tell her in the morning. Alex was right, she deserved to have a little fun. Glancing over, she noticed the waitress was gone and Alex was standing at the rail looking down at the dance floor.

"_Having fun_?" Callie questioned

""_Sure...are you ready for another one_.." Alex asked while pouring them a third shot. Third times a charm she thought as that one definitely burned all the way down and she felt an unexplainable grin on her face.

She joined Alex by the rail and looked down. She saw the DJ furiously jumping to the pulsing beat, another girl like Alex...that androgynous mix of male and female ...with a couple of girls vying for her attention below the booth. She glanced sidelong at Alex as she lifted the long neck bottle to her lips. Her eyes were drawn to the tiger that started mid-bicep and snaked down half of her forearm.

"_So are you ready to go home tomorrow_?"

Callie found herself pausing, "_Yes and No"_

Alex knew she had someone back home so that wasn't the answer she had expected, but recovered quickly, "_Well, you are always welcome back for a longer stay, why not ask for some vacation time and come back for the Dia de la Muerta carnival?"_

"_It's a thought...but my life is very hectic_" Callie said with a far away look in her eyes

"_I understand...your profession has a way of swallowing people up..._Alex leaned in close_ , _"_just don't get so caught up in making a living, that you forget to make a life_"

Callie felt a whisper of her breath on her neck as Alex pulled away... Callie said, "_That makes a lot of sense actually"..._ their eyes meeting, Alex gives her a crooked smile.

Just then the waitress comes by, she lightly grabs Alex's shoulder and motions down toward the ropes where a woman is waiting. Callie notices the look on Alex's face suddenly becomes guarded, "_Pardon me...an ex of sorts just popped up"._

Callie watches Alex go down to greet the woman. She seemed to match the last woman she'd seen Alex with only an Hispanic version. Long hair, long legs, with a body that had definitely never pushed out a baby..not that Callie was insecure, she knew she still turned heads...but she was no model.

Alex found herself walking toward what had been a train wreck to get out of...wondering why she had been having such a good time just talking with Callie, something about her was different...but a really good kind of different.

"_Carmen...its been awhile...how have you been_..." , as Alex leaned in giving the woman a polite hug.

"_Yes, it has been too long_..." , Carmen had seen her talking closely with Callie from the dance floor. As Alex pulled back from the hug, she kept her hand on Alex's forearm that rested on the railing. "_I would say that I'm sorry for interrupting..._Carmen nodded her head in Callie's direction,_ "But, we both know I'm_ _not..._

Alex let out a long sigh, "_She's a friend_". A seductive smile that Alex knew well played across her pretty face..."_Good, then you won't mind dancing with me...you've stood up there all night...just one song_", Carmen's dark eyes begging Alex.

Carmen moved her hand from Alex's forearm and snaked her arm up around Alex's waist urging her downstairs. Alex stood motionless, looking back at Callie, not wanting to leave the brief connection she had felt to the beautiful surgeon. Alex met Callie's eyes, but hers were unreadable...seconds passed...and Callie waved her out hand out towards the dance floor with a nod of acquiesce.

Alex gave her a brief smile of relief or what emotion Callie wasn't sure. Alex wasn't sure why she had been disappointed and wanted Callie to rather wave her back to the couch next to her but she didn't.

Carmen's smile was victorious, she would make Alex miss their raw sexual encounters and hopefully finally have the relationship she craved from Alex.

Alex stopped their waitress at the bottom of the stairs, _"Can you bring my guest a sampler plate from the Chef, please"_. She threw one last glance upstairs, Callie still watching her and then the two were lost in the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Callie's eyes followed Alex as they weaved to an area where they could breathe, her hand linked to other woman's. She grabbed a cold beer from the bucket and opened it.

Their bodies immediately melded into time with the Latin beat. It was obvious as the mystery woman's arms slinked around Alex's waist as she did a sexy dance in a circle around her that they were no strangers. Their eyes locked onto each others. Alex grabbed her hand and spun her around quickly, then drew the woman's body flush tight against hers, grinding their hips together.

Alex's hands were firm at her waist as they swayed to the beat. They were picture perfect in time with the sultry beat, matching intricate foot work with turns that brought their bodies closer and closer. Suddenly the woman went x-rated turning around to push her buttocks back up against Alex's crotch rubbing seductively. Alex's hand wound briefly into the woman's dark hair pulling it taut, several long moments passed, before pulling her up and bringing their faces close together as if in a kiss but their lips seconds from touching. Alex looked to be whispering in the ear, with her arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Callie took a long draw on the cold beer, watching Alex's hips sway and her masculine control of the other woman was slowly building a heat in her that the beer was not quenching. She took another long drink. She watched as the woman then turned slinging her leg over Alex's hip while sliding her hands down to grab Alex's ass firmly. Callie could feel herself becoming more aroused and turned away from the near sex scene on the dance floor choosing instead to move to the couch. She downed the rest of that beer and uncapped a second one.

Alex glanced upwards as the song ended and saw that Callie was no longer watching them. She wondered what had she been thinking or was she even watching them at all or just people watching in general. Carmen had left no doubt by the way she clung her considerable curves to Alex's body, that she was more than willing to continue right where they had left off...which was crawling out of bed.

Alex delicately pulled out of her embrace and kissed her cheek lightly. _"It was a pleasure my dear._..", and headed back upstairs to Callie. Carmen left wondering what she had done wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

(**the elevator **)

**A/N When we last left AZ, she starting to feel overwhelmed & she had agreed to open up to Alex about her emotional problems**

As Arizona heads to the daycare to grab Sofia and head home, she takes a deep breath and summarizes her day mentally. She succeeded another day where others would fail. The fact that she continues on being a surgeon despite her daily hardships without asking for help or taking the frustration out on residents simply because she hates what her life has become...is a small victory, unseen by many but something she was proud of.

Arizona heads towards the elevator, limping slightly. She stares at the ceiling, thinking what she'll do for dinner...it was late and she was in no mood to cook for her and Sofia. With a ding , she glanced forward when the doors open ...Arizona is face to face with Lauren. Her smile both welcoming yet predatory, her eyes fiery green..

Lauren says.."_I was hoping I would run into you again, since our consult yesterday morning but you're a hard person to find"._

Arizona pauses for a moment warring with her better judgment, emotionally she was worn out and thinking..'_I don't know if there is a polite way to say that you'd rather take another elevator' .._.so she steps on instead making as little eye contact as possible with the one person she had been trying to avoid... putting her back to Lauren and occupying the space directly in front of the door.

Arizona paused then asked , "_Owen said we are set for tomorrow morning.. has there been another change?"_, briefly shutting her eyes and inhaling sharply almost not wanting to hear what Lauren would say next...yet heart racing …

"_No_" came the confident reply...behind her Lauren licks her lips..face smiling, the confident grin of woman who always get what she wants.

"_People tell you all the time you have really pretty eyes", _Lauren says as more of a statement than a question.

Arizona finally exhales the unconscious breath she'd been holding since entering the elevator...God, the space between them was just a few steps...what if she came any closer...her stomach tightened with both dread and anxious anticipation.

"_What are they Hazel...or Blue_"..Lauren laughed.. knowing full well Arizona had eyes that rivaled sapphires..." _They're blue"_ .

Arizona was doing her very best to be a good wife..but even good people do bad things sometimes...and this woman was getting under her skin somehow with each look, every word...was like slowly sinking into quicksand.

"_I'm married , happily married", _Arizona rushed in half for her benefit mostly for Lauren's.

"_You haven't met her yet, because she's in Florida consulting for the NFL... Dr. Torres, She's in Ortho, very hot and a brunette actually..._.as if that statement made her less attracted to the blonde surgeon but it didn't...

"_And talk about eyes... hers are magical, wow"_...Arizona had forgotten to breath again...she wheeled now and turned to face Lauren...

"_I'm married _"….as if repeating this certainty somehow stopped the tingling in her stomach and dangerously lower... or that it would stop this very hot, very talented woman from actually hitting on her...especially after Arizona had practically drooled over her the day before.

"_I'm married and I have one leg", _Arizona had stammered out her secret shame...her blue eyes now like daggers at Dr. Boswell.

There she'd said it...one leg...now she'd see why Arizona was damaged goods, unattractive to herself or anyone but Callie... Arizona had said the last part with a finality that she hoped would make Lauren back off...make her stop saying these confusing words ….make these feelings that Arizona didn't want to have for her go away with her as well...she'd gladly take the monotonous, mind-numbing months before her then this inescapable fire Lauren set inside her.

Please let her think i'm ugly now so I can go on with my life the way it was before she walked into it three days ago...but instead she didn't bat an eye, didn't flinch, didn't even unconsciously look down at her legs...as most people would.

Lauren didn't do any of those things instead she said only two words.. .."_I know"._...with a glint in those hungry green eyes, damn this woman was good. She had let Arizona go on a tirade uninterrupted until now.

And with those two words, all the work Arizona had done to build a dam against the feelings she was having for Lauren nearly collapsed , her face went slack... her mouth wide open in wonderment, acceptance, giddy amazement...Arizona was floored, she hadn't expected that kind of unconditional acceptance from anyone but Callie as a desirable amputee woman...even then when they had tried making love, she just felt awkward and pitied. But, Lauren hadn't known her before...she wanted Arizona just as she was right now.

Lauren quickly closed the gap between them now as the elevator doors open, Arizona knows she should move away...yet is frozen still...Lauren's voice was a husky whisper , "_Do you know how many of your co-workers love to gossip about the private details of their bosses' lives? I know more about you than you think..I also know that you find me just as attractive as I find you" _with that damn grin Arizona was starting to hate and love...like Cheshire cat..ready to eat the vulnerable bird..

Lauren leans in close..close enough Arizona can smell her perfume like the ocean mixed with oranges... she almost thinks for a scary moment Lauren might kiss her as her eyes linger on Arizona's lips before she takes another step toward the door.

Thankfully, her will is not tested today, Lauren only whispers, "_ I'll see you tomorrow_" with a suggestive eyebrow raise before stepping off and walking down the hall.

Arizona finally turns to watch her walk away and as the doors close Arizona feels so many emotions at once. Her face lit up with shock, girlish embarrassment, then an extremely flattered smile plastered to her face. Damn this woman had a lot of confidence or 'balls' so to speak to blatantly proposition a married woman...and she wasn't backing down to Arizona's dismissal of her attempt so far. As Arizona walked up to sign Sofia out of the nursery, she shakes her head in a dazed sort of fashion...she should be angry with Lauren but instead Arizona can't help feeling like she just got asked to prom to by the homecoming king...

**Lauren's POV**

As she got into her car to head back to the hotel, she replayed the few moments alone she'd had with Arizona. Her heart had jumped quite literally into her chest when those elevator doors had opened to reveal Arizona standing there.

Luckily, she was much better at hiding her emotions than Arizona was...she was like a live wire...full of different emotions as they washed over her face openly...Lauren could see her blush, hear the nervousness in her voice...knew that she affected Arizona in ways that she didn't want to admit. She had listened to Arizona ramble on as to why Lauren shouldn't be flirting with her.

Of course, she was married...that much was obvious..and part of her knew that she should leave this woman tomorrow exactly as she'd found her...but there was no one in California that made her feel like Arizona did...and she felt that she absolutely must get to know her better. Was it wrong to fulfill your own happiness, if they had met under other circumstances...could Arizona be the one...she couldn't leave without knowing. Not when her pulse raced, her heart pounded, she lay in her hotel bed wondering what if... while she played the consummate player role...little could be done to stop the insane crush she had on this married woman she had known only three days.

Arizona's gorgeous eyes burned a hole practically through her whenever they met, she could feel the other woman watching her...cursing her, yet wanting her just the same...her nervous laughter and the look on her face when she found out Lauren knew she had only one leg was priceless..Lauren had just came one step closer to getting her to at least acknowledge there was something between them...whether it was wrong or right...for every darkness, there is light...God made Heaven and he made Hell... it was helluva situation to be caught between a rock and a hard place.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

**When we last left Callie and Alex, they had went to a popular gay bar in South beach. As usual, women always seem to flock to Alex and Callie was left feeling bothered by it.**

( the dance part I )

The swell of bodies nearly crushed Alex as she fought to make her way off the dance floor. She glanced back at Carmen...if only Alex didn't already know that her personality wasn't as hot as her body ….maybe she wouldn't feel the urge to run back upstairs to Callie.

But, going to what...to smile at a married woman that was leaving tomorrow...good sense said that getting laid tonight was a much better ending than could possibly play out upstairs...but something about Callie's broad smile, it played upon her lips and then crept into her deep brown eyes like individual rays of sunshine. Those rays danced in Alex's mind...drawing her in for closer look. If they never met again, and all Alex had was tonight...then time was slowly slipping away..

Alex bounded the staircase, to find their bungalow empty...she saw the sampler plate half eaten...but no Callie.

Callie splashed cold water on her face in the ladies room. After shots and a couple beers, she thought it must be affecting her mind. Though she could normally toss back a lot more, she had no other explanation for her crazed thoughts.

Watching Alex dance with the woman she dubbed an 'ex' had a polarizing effect on her. Callie's eyes had followed most of it which had started as a masterful display of timing and footwork, quickly turned to seduction.

Though it was Callie under the spell of every sensual sway of Alex's hips...her confidence as she moved her partner, directed their movements, grinding their hips together... building the tempo just as she would do in the bedroom...Callie's eyes had also swept over Alex's body as she now wore only the tanktop , she could see more than the nice arms, also the nice swell of Alex's breasts... though small leading into a flat, toned stomach with her pants left clinging to ample buttocks that had never been revealed in the suits that she wore to work. Though Alex's demeanor was masculine, the body beneath the clothes was all woman.

Callie smoothed her dress out, checked her hair one last time, feeling that she had her senses again headed back to the table. She couldn't help but smile back when she saw Alex's face light up at her presence. As she made her way to their bungalow, Alex's hazel eyes never left her...Callie watched the multi-colored lights bounce off the planes of her face..high cheek bones, straight nose, her full lips...when she reached the table, Callie only continued to smile as they held each others gaze for a long moment...neither spoke.

"_Whew, you scared me for a minute...sorry I know that was rude of me to leave you unattended_..." , Alex apologized.

Callie was flustered..."_No , don't worry, you don't owe me anything_..." she waved her hand in dismissal.

"_I figured if I dance once with her, she'll leave us alone hopefully, the rest of the night..." _

"_Why she's a very beautiful woman...I don't want to ' cramp your style'", _Callie teased while using air quotations.

"_Well, for starters, I was having a much better time talking with you...and besides I already know as much about her as I intend to.._" Alex's honesty was refreshing, yet Callie wondered how many other women were left wanting more...first Nadia, now Carmen and if she wasn't careful, Alex may draw her in as well.

Alex moved to share the loveseat with Callie,while pouring them a fourth shot of Patron...as Alex licked the salt from the rim, Callie couldn't help but remark at the length of her tongue. Alex only winked and mentioned that she'd received many more compliments on her long,skilled fingers. Callie could feel the heat rising again...from the tequila or Alex, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Alex rose and grabbed her hand. She pulled Callie several steps to the rail to peer down at the dance floor. Alex held her eyes, "_I absolutely love this song._..she leaned in close to Callie's ear..."_dance with me?" _

_A/n _

_sorry to leave this one at a cliff hanger but I wanted to post something before I left town for the weekend...will post part II next week_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

**just for clarification when we last left Calzona, Arizona had just had the elevator encounter with Lauren in Seattle while in Florida Callie is with Alex at the night club. This is Callie's last night out of town and she is set to return home tomorrow. Her and Arizona have had some phone contact over the last several days but not much. Tomorrow is also the day of the big surgery for Arizona and Lauren, and Lauren is set to leave tomorrow night afterwards. Both women are struggling with a growing attraction to someone other than their spouses' but neither are prepared to act on it.**

(the dance part II)

Callie POV

"_Dance with me?"_

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Callie watched Alex extended a palm. Her mind flashed to the erotic scene on the dance floor Alex had displayed with Carmen. Unwillingly, thoughts came in rapid succession...The thought of feeling Alex's body flush against hers...her hips hard and grinding, Alex's hands on her body...the memory of her previous arousal fresh in her thoughts.

Admittedly, part of her ached to say yes...but as she reached a hand towards Alex's outstretched one, a colored light from the ceiling flashed suddenly against her wedding ring...the glint catching her eye. Arizona...her wife was asleep at home with their daughter...her little family she was going home to tomorrow..

Guilt tightened in her stomach. Callie quickly retracted her hand..."_I'm sorry, I don't really like to dance"_, she lied with a small shake of her head.

Disappointment flashed briefly in Alex's hazel eyes, causing Callie's stomach to flinch again...but Alex recovered gracefully with a full smile, rather than pull back her hand.. Callie watched as Alex brought it to her face, steadily holding her eyes as she tucked a errant strand of long, black hair behind her ear.

Alex leaned in to whisper, casually running her hand across the small of her back again, "_No worries, mami...If you decide you want to.. just let me know"_, as Alex pulled away her lips were so close to brushing Callie's neck that she felt goosebumps begin to rise. Though she'd only been asking Callie to dance, the words seemed loaded with so much more meaning.

Not trusting herself now, Callie felt her anxiety rising.."_Actually, I have an early flight..would you mind if we left?"_, she said not meeting Alex's eyes this time.

Unfazed, a quick reply came back.._"Absolutely not, I've been here plenty of times..not much ever changes except the faces occasionally"._ Alex quickly found the server and tabbed out. Callie was being pulled insistently through the crowd, out the front door to find the limo already pulled to the front within minutes of her request. Alex was let in first on the drivers side with the driver taking the wheel next, suddenly her back passenger door popped open with Alex extending a hand..

"_Your carriage has arrived, my lady_...", Alex said with her best British accent and a chuckle.

Callie could only smirk and blush at the chivalrous gesture, taking Alex's hand, she lowered herself down in the plush seat..only this time she next to Alex rather than across from her. As they rode back to the hotel, Callie chanced a quick look at Alex's profile in the shadows, turning away quickly so as not to be caught.

"_I had a really good time tonight...surprisingly good actually...no offense to you, obviously just unexpected is all._", Alex said after a minute of silence from Callie.

"_Yeah, I know what you mean, me too,_" Callie replied while keeping her eyes on the passing buildings out the window. She knew she was leaving tomorrow and since there was a possibility that she might return if offered a research position at Mt. Sinai, she needed to leave with this unlikely 'friendship' forged to be completely on a professional level. She stayed silent and lost in thought the rest of the short drive.

Alex gazed at Callie's profile against the window..her gorgeous, curly hair, her lips, her neck...if she had spent one more minute locked into Callie's soft brown eyes...like warm Hershey's kisses...she would've done something that she knew Callie would've regretted instantly...just one kiss...one soft, slow kiss where their lips would meet lightly at first, then with more urgency, gently sucking her full bottom lip.

Alex closed her eyes firmly, then rubbed her forehead briskly with one hand as if to scrub away those inappropriate thoughts...what was she doing...torturing herself with a stupid fantasy like some bumbling virgin?

Absolute madness. Alex Reyes simply did not pine over what she couldn't have...before Callie however, a woman had never been in that category..women came and went quite easily she had found out...except Alex didn't want this one to leave just yet.

The duo found themselves at the Delano, limo door quickly opened. Callie reached for her purse and all but vaulted herself out of the car and away from Alex. As she walked to the hotel lobby, she heard Alex's steps swiftly following behind her.

She needed some distance right now, tonight had been fun for sure...but it had also put light on some serious gaps in her marriage. That thrill of excitement, the arousal, the loaded gazes... was the beginning of an attraction that only meant she needed to get things back on track with Arizona...they were drifting along in their marriage for the last year and she could see it was opening the door for something else neither of them had thought could happen when they said their vows.

"_Callie"_, Alex's voice was questioning as she placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. _"Do_ _you want me to walk you up?" _...Eagerness glinting in her eyes to have a reason for the night not to end.

"_I'm just gonna head up, I'm exhausted, thank you though.._.." Callie said quickly at the elevator door. She didn't trust what Alex might do at her hotel door.

She needed to stop Alex from looking at with those flirty eyes...she pulled Alex briefly into a light hug, "_Thanks again for tonight and all you've done for me this last several days_"...and then she uttered the words no one ever with a crush ever wants to hear..."_I'm so glad I was able to make a __**friend**__ here_."

Friend...Alex took the dagger with a mask of perfection upon her face...she hugged Callie back with enough force to show she wasn't bothered by her comment yet not enough to have full frontal contact either. "_Of course I'm glad also_." She left Callie there with a brief smile and headed to her office.

Callie watched her retreating back with a mixture of feelings that she shoved down and mentally starting reminding herself of all the flight information and things she needed to pack before her morning flight.


	16. Chapter 16

(**Seattle bound)**

Life was funny like that, Callie pondered how easily in a split second how much things could change..how what seems like a minuscule decision can permanently alter your life course. A million what ifs...as she lay in her hotel bed ignoring the snooze button. What if Arizona hadn't gotten on the plane to Boise, what if she had stayed instead of going to Africa, what if Callie could have saved her leg, what if their marriage was unrepairable...what if she had danced with Alex, would it have led to more? What if Arizona felt just as lost as she did?

A glance at the clock said it was time to stop daydreaming and get her ass into gear before she was taking a bus back to Seattle. Luckily, she had been full of nervous energy last night, so she had packed most everything but what she needed to freshen up. Her clothes for the trip home were laid out and all was packed.

She grabbed her phone and felt the need to call Arizona, it had been an eventful four days...she hoped things hadn't been too hard on her with work and Sofia. Callie had asked Meredith to help as much as she could, but with her and Derek also having a new baby...it was tough all around. She had been so busy celebrating with Alex last night, that she hadn't even called Arizona to tell her the good news. Well, to be fair, her exhausted other half had been most likely asleep...but still...she needed to check in.

She wanted to see how her surgery had gone with the new Peds doctor that was supposed to fly in this week...she hoped it had gone as well as her presentation. Eager to share with her wife, she was disappointed when she got Arizona's voicemail.

"_Hey babe, its me, sorry about last night..I figured that you had passed out since I didn't hear from you. I really rocked that presentation and I think I'm in..I hope your surgery went well..I love you and Sofia..see you soon "_

She closed her phone, sighed a long, deep breath, and thought well the vacation is over...time to get back to reality...she headed to shower quickly.

**Arizona POV**

Arizona was awakened early in the a.m. by an insistent rapping on the front door. She rolled over and checked her phone. She saw she had missed a call from Callie...damn vibrate...the knock came again, she huffed and grabbed for her crutches. The clicking sound on the hardwood floors paired with a third banging of the abused door...hell she was moving as fast as one leg would allow...Arizona finally reached the door and threw it open with a frustrated scowl. Teddy Altman stood at her door with an apologetic smile.

"_Forgive me ?_", Teddy said graciously holding up doughnuts and coffee.

"_That's the only reason I'm letting you in...or at least half the reason anyway,"_ Arizona said with a smirk while shuffling backwards so Teddy could come in.

"_You were banging like the goddamn police for Christ's sake._.", Arizona said her biting sarcasm laced with obvious frustration.

Teddy quickly laid out the doughnuts, picking out what she knew to be her best friend's favorite, a chocolate eclair...while pulling out a seat for Arizona to land.

Using her most placating tone, "_Now honey, you know I was just making sure that you heard me, with the baby and everything...I know you've been handling a lot on your own...I just wanted to pop in and make sure that you were doing okay...I worry, ya know?", _Teddy sparkled her own piercing blue eyes at Arizona allowing the her friend to feel the genuine concern that she had for her show through.

"_You're right, I'm sorry, I'm an ass sometimes...I'm just so ready for Callie to be home._" Arizona let out a pouting sigh and raised herself up again.

"_Just sit down, relax, please...let me get Sofia's diaper bag ready...just eat"_. Teddy was off before Arizona could say no.

She could hear Teddy stuffing all the necessities from the other room.."_So, tell me , I heard through the_ _grapevine that you have a new Peds doctor on staff..._

"_Yeah, "_ Arizona said hesistantly

"_So...details...gossip...is she horrible, awesome, married... a bitch...fat...what, come on what's wrong with you?"_ Teddy asked incredulously as the Arizona well knew the routine of the gossip anytime someone new stepped in Grey Sloan Memorial.

"_umm...she's good, come by today during Pre-Op if you're so interested, you can ask her all the questions you want"_, Arizona dismissed Teddy's questions quickly.

"_Seriously?!",_ Teddy deadpanned.

"_Okay, Okay...I don't know much I've been really busy and you know I'm not as nosy as most..._." Arizona help up both hands in defense of ignorance.

"_Just skip the bullshit and give me the dirt, lady"_ Teddy demanded...

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the stern look set on Teddy's face. "_Jesus, you're ridiculous sometimes...OK...She's a little taller than me, blonde, very single, not fat and very nice, and her approach medically is flawless so I've heard, we'll see today."_

Arizona summed up Lauren in the most efficient way she could think of without letting any of the flirtatious thoughts, feelings, and conversations they had completely in the secrecy of her mind.

"_That's it?...four days she's been here and that's all you've got?"_

_I _could see Teddy wasn't gonna let this go so easily..."_Can you just help me get Sofia's car seat in your SUV and we'll talk more on the way.."_

**Callie's POV**

Callie balanced the white hotel towel that wrapped her long, black curls high on her head, in a turban style fashion as she scurried around the room hurrying to dress.

A knock on the door.."_Ms. Torres, it's Julian, I'm here to usher your bags to the limo and take you to the_ _airport."_

"_Limo_?" She asked through the door..."_Sorry I can't open the door yet..._" She frantically threw on the beige dress pants she had laid out with the the simple button down white blouse, open collar, and tan pumps. The heels clicked on the marble styled floors as she rushed to let the man in.

"_I didn't request a limo, a taxi should do just fine..._" Callie was interrupted by Julian's urging that Alex had insisted that he use her personal limo for taking Callie to the airport and Alex passed along her kindest wishes and support for any future endeavors she may have in Miami, Callie was welcome back anytime of course.

Callie was surprised, "_Oh is Alex downstairs, I might want to thank her in person..."._ Callie hoped she hadn't sounded too desperate

"_No, Ms. Reyes left out early this morning for Dallas...The Delano might expand to Texas soon and she is looking at development sites and possible commercial connections." _Julian said in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"_Of course_..." Callie turned her body away from Julian to hopefully hide the defeated feeling in her stomach in case it showed on her face. Perhaps, it was for the best...the last four days had definitely left Callie feeling a little out of sorts...it was best to cut ties here for obvious reasons.

Julian quickly placed her bags in the trunk and held open the black door with a shining handle. As Callie lowered herself into the seat, she noticed an envelope with her name written in neat, cursive handwriting setting on the center console.


	17. Chapter 17

(the letter... )

Callie looked at the envelope with trepidation. She already knew it was from Alex without even opening it. Despite the growing attraction she felt towards her, she had thrown the "Friend" dagger out as they had embraced in front of the elevator. At the time, Callie had felt confused by the unexpected pull Alex had on her. Although she had more than friendship feelings for Alex, she felt like if she minimized it and most likely never saw her again, then it was okay. Alex could go on running the hotel, romancing the guests...or whatever made her happy and Callie would go back to Arizona and her daughter and life would carry on.

But, as she looked at the letter sitting in the console of the limo- as the airport swiftly approached- Callie couldn't help but feel the urgency of Alex's last words to her...since she had left town so suddenly without Callie having the chance to say goodbye properly.

Which if she was honest with herself, was most likely for the best...Alex smiled at her in a way that Arizona hadn't since before losing her leg. At first everything was so casual and professional, then somewhere along the night Callie had begun to see Alex in a different light.

Her hand trembled as she opened the envelope, tracing the letters with her finger...knowing Alex had taken the time to write her feelings down on paper... perhaps feeling as confused as she did herself, yet knowing she couldn't let Callie leave without letting her know what the last four days had really meant.

As Callie's eyes briefly scanned the page, Alex's voice rang true in her mind...

_My Dearest Callie,_

_I regret that our time together has come to an end. It started out as such as such a mundane event, at least for myself, only helping out a Client for the hotel with special interest suite accommodations, it certainly happens from time to time. But, in our case, spending time together outside the hotel allowed me to see a different side of you and allowed myself to express my real life with you._

_ Even though, we didn't have nearly the time I know it would take to really know a woman as brilliant and complex as you are . I want you to know that without a doubt, you will stay in my mind long after you have left Miami...You are ultimately what I have sought for during these many years...the total package. In case, you ever doubt yourself or your worth, please do not. If you ever find yourself in Miami again, I hope that would do me the honor of stopping by the Delano, so that we may sit and talk, laugh,and let me see that glorious smile of yours one more time._

_All life's blessings be yours, _

_Alex Reyes_

Callie folded the paper back into the envelope, letting out a slow, long sigh. Her stomach was in knots..her heart pounding...reading the obvious admiration Alex had for her was hard...it was hard because she knew a crush when she heard one happening , and she knew that a certain amount of that feeling was reciprocated.

Considering the shitty grin she currently had on her face, yes...Alex's words had moved her despite her firm resolve to push any attraction she had felt away. She really had no choice,but rather an obligation to Arizona- to fix what was broken in their marriage. It was too easy to look at someone else and think how good it would be with them.

It wasn't fair to the vows she had made, and the vows she intended to stand by. No one could possibly have predicted the events that would follow, with the plane crash and everything...only a monster could leave Arizona now, no matter how vicious she got with Callie...Callie felt obligated to see this through. She was no quitter...

Her inner monologue was interrupted by Julian. He graciously helped her with her bags.

"_I gotta say, I'm sad to see you go",_ Julian said with regret.

"_Well, depending on what the board of Mt. Sinai says..I could be back in a month for second consult_.." Callie said while crossing her fingers looking skyward. They hugged briefly and he wheeled her luggage to check in for her.

Callie boarded the plane, with the thought of seeing her baby girl fresh on her mind...and a renewed vigor to jump start her marriage...she and Arizona deserved that much...after all they had been through God knows they deserved a happy ending...despite her stray thoughts of that tiger tattoo and the many other secrets that would stay in Miami. As she clicked in her seat belt and ignoring the flight attendant's warning about using her seat as a flotation device...She plugged in her headphones for a quick nap , while dialing Meredith's cell phone to make sure she was picking Callie up.

A/N

**Okay, this is final buildup before things are about to hit the fan at SGM as Callie returns and Lauren finally meets the wife of the woman that she's been secretly romancing. Short one I know, fall semester just starting but don't worry I will update this week again... PEDS floor drama next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

( slowly sinking into quicksand)

Arizona POV

She held her breath and closed her eyes...and prayed...for safety of the elderly woman they had just passed on a bicycle, as Teddy was currently driving her SUV like a battering ram.

"_How is possible that you're a licensed driver_?" , Arizona said with obvious sarcasm.

"_I just automatically renew...duh...who actually retakes the driving portion after they turn 16_?", Teddy laughed

"_Was this a man or a woman or maybe just blind_?", Arizona joked, but was deathly serious.

"_Robbins, seriously...last time I checked you weren't exactly in a position to be picky_"

"_Oh, okay fine...pull the one leg card on me!"_ , Arizona said as she playfully, but purposefully slapped Teddy on the arm with the back of her hand with a hard, resounding smack. She followed that slap with a second one, reveling in her new power over her friend ,while she kept both hands on the wheel.

Arizona raised her hand for third strike when Teddy responded by jerking the wheel quickly to the right and then back hard to the left, causing Arizona to smack her head against the window with a thud.

"_Ha, you better think again before you try that._.." , Teddy smirked viciously

"_Teddy!...we have Sofia in the car" ,_ Arizona chastised her best friend.

"_Oh now, you're worried about that, well when you were hitting me, it wasn't an issue_.", Teddy said sarcastically.

Luckily, they were pulling into the staff parking lot of Sloan-Grey Memorial. Teddy came around and got Sofia out while holding the door for Arizona as well.

"_Also don't think I've forgotten about Dr. Boswell...maybe we'll run into her_", Teddy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"_Seriously, you should really try and date outside the hospital_", Arizona sighed at the Cardio surgeon. Lord, if she only knew who Lauren was really interested in.

"_Seriously, you're telling me to do something that you obviously couldn't do yourself_"...Good point there.

After a series of hugs and kisses, Arizona finally was able to let the daycare worker take Sofia from her arms and they headed towards the doctor's lounge.

Arizona held her breath when from a distance down the hall, she couldn't help but to notice a familiar blonde walking straight towards the pair from the other direction. There was no way to turn back now.

"_Arizona, so nice to see you this morning, I look forward to our surgery_", Lauren said as she moved to place her hand on Arizona's shoulder, her green eyes beaming..."_I trust I'll see you with Tyler's parents before Pre-op?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Boswell, you will and I also am looking forward to learning the new technique. I will be sure to page Dr. Avery as well." , _Arizona desperately needed Jackson as a buffer from Lauren's advances and to keep her focused.

"_Of course...yes... Dr. Avery"_.Lauren deftly hid her disappointment at not being able to have Arizona all to herself.

Teddy sensing that there was some sort of intangible vibe hovering in the silence that followed, quickly interjected, "_Hi, I haven't had a chance to meet you yet, I'm Teddy Altman, Cardiothoracic", _thrusting her hand forward towards Lauren.

"_Oh, are you a friend of Arizona's, well then you should come watch us in action together from the gallery... if you don't have a surgery booked",_ Lauren said easily gracing Teddy with her emerald orbs shining and killer smile, while still holding her hand longer than necessary.

Teddy perked up instantly, "_Yeah, that sounds great...see you there."_

Lauren took that as her cue to release her hand and nodded at them both, "_Well, then I'll have to be sure to show off a little._", with a small chuckle and she turned to head towards the cafeteria.

Teddy took a surreptitious glance backwards, "_Good Lord, that woman looks as good going as she does coming...when you said well she wasn't fat ...that was simply an injustice...she's stunning"_, Teddy said with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Arizona bristled as her friend drooled over Lauren. She gave her only a brief grunt and kept her head down as they walked.

As they stepped into the elevator , Teddy said..."_Come on, I know you're married and all, but you're not blind._"

Arizona felt defensive suddenly, "_Look some of us are just here to work, okay, is that a problem?_" Her tone was abrupt and terse.

"_Nah, shit , why are you getting angry_?", Teddy said incredulously.

"_I'm not... I'm just saying..._" Arizona fumbled for the right words, luckily the elevator doors opened and Bailey got on, interrupting any further conversation about Lauren.

Arizona was silent but her mind was racing. She couldn't watch Teddy fawn over Lauren for another second. She had a knot in her stomach that she worriedly thought was jealousy. She could see Lauren giving her that same flirtatious smile, it frustrated her that she even noticed...damn that woman could work a room like no one she had met before.

Teddy had been like a googly-eyed newborn for Christ's sake, and she had slept with more than her share of women. Arizona should have been grateful for Teddy deflecting Lauren's attention from her, but that wasn't the emotion she was feeling unfortunately. She pulled out her phone, glancing at the time and hoped she could catch Callie before her plane took off. She was glad her wife would be back today and then things could be normal again.

Even though, their relationship was mundane at best at this point , she needed the daily grind of marriage with children to remind her that she wasn't free to do as her body urged her to anymore, no one night stands, no hot interns, no very hot and single Lauren..no,no,no,no,...Arizona kept repeating that in head until it stuck.


	19. Chapter 19

(lost in translation)

Callie waited at the terminal for what seemed like forever before she boarded the plane. The bustle of the airport, and its numerous, random people teemed by with a nonstop flow. She kept a professional smile on her face until she sat and buckled her belt. Then, she slowly closed her eyes to process what lay ahead and what lay behind.

Arizona...her mind couldn't help but drift back to her wife...as she floated in and out cognizance, that brilliant blonde hair..beaming blue eyes, southern dimples and the finest ass that God had ever graced a female body.

God , how she missed being pressed against her small, round curves...her breasts with pink nipples..the feeling of her mouth as it was being ravaged by Callie's tongue..it had been much too long since they had spend a lazy Sunday afternoon in bed.

She could almost see herself lying in their plush bed looking up at Arizona as she sat gloriously naked straddling her hips with her smooth thighs. Their skin a contrast of caramel and cream. Arizona's blonde curls falling softly down between them, as she kissed the sensitive skin of Callie's neck..teasing her... the sunlight drifting over the planes of her face...her eyes sparkling while a grin threatened to split her face, her dimples popping.. the white of her teeth erupting with sound of her infectious laughter...that was her wife, her very breath..the reason she rose out of bed each morning.

But somewhere, they had lost track of that feeling, that joy of being with each other. She wondered if Arizona even knew why they were really still in this together...was it simply memories from the past or a history of beating the odds still enough. There was an old expression that says , " You can never go home again..." . What if that was true...could they never reach that pinnacle again... that sweet, precious moment when you are first falling in love and that person is literally like the air you breathe?

What happens when at first, you can't imagine a day without them...and then years later, when its a small relief that you have some time to yourself. There had to be a happy medium...or could they find their way back somewhere closer to where they started.

That was the thought that drove Callie's thoughts as she traveled back to Seattle. She had never believed that another woman could swoop in and rattle her as Alex had done. Callie pushed the thoughts of her secret flirtation aside, the letter still in the bottom of her purse...the knowledge let her know that "they" the once strong duo "Arizona and her", as married couple, were in trouble. She just had no idea how deep it really was and hoped that it was still salvageable.

She jerked suddenly as she woke to find the plane jerking to halt on the runway. It shuddered and whined as the big mammoth finally came to a stop. Callie felt disoriented, checked her watch, and felt a pit of uneasiness settle over her. Had Arizona missed her...Callie had been so busy, she'd only had time in passing to think much...she couldn't wait to hold Sofia also. She was back...and she planned to fight for her family...little does she know exactly who or what exactly she'll be fighting.

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry I know I had been updating every week...but I'm getting slammed at school and have two big tests coming up fri and mon. this is a small snippet of what was going to be a long chapter but I'll post this as a preview rather..Callie's back bitch...let the fight begin lol!**


End file.
